1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a grenade launcher.
2. Brief Description of The Previous Art
This invention relates to a multiple round grenade launcher. The use of grenade projectiles has developed into a fairly widespread application for law enforcement as well as for war time effort.
The generally used grenade launchers deal with low velocity single shot type of weapons designed to use a specific type of cartridge. The launchers using magazines for multiple shot purposes generally require that the magazines be manually loaded and for the most part in launchers, the spent cartridge casings must first be manually removed from the magazine before reloading.